In contrast thereto, the control device in accordance with the invention has the advantage that there is a relatively low thermal transfer resistance between the printed circuit board and the support surfaces of the housing bottom being used as cooling element. It is possible in a simple and cost-effective manner to generate a contact pressure force of the printed circuit board on the cooling element by means of the mechanical aids. If required, a heat-conducting adhesive can also be applied between the support surface of the housing bottom and the underside of the printed circuit board, by means of which the thermal conductivity is once more optimized. The contact pressure force can be generated by simple structural effects, because of which the device can be produced at very favorable cost. A limitation to specific printed circuit boards is not necessary. Further, with the exception of the support area of the printed circuit board on the housing section, equipping with components on both sides is possible in a simple manner.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.